


swoon baby, starry night

by Lint



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lint/pseuds/Lint
Summary: “I mean, look at this, have you ever seen something so beautiful?”





	swoon baby, starry night

It's a crisp, clear autumn night, and she's never seen so many stars in her life. Laying flat on her back, the immaculately trimmed grass soft against the bare skin of her legs and neck. She hums softly to herself, figuring that no one will notice she wandered away from the party, or anyone else curious enough to venture outside will go further than the deck. How wrong she is, when footsteps approach, the sharp click of heels on redwood planks before the hushed padding when they hit the lawn.

 

“Reciting poetry to the moon?”

 

Betty lifts her head at the question, fully expecting it to be Cheryl that mocks her, barely clocking in an hour of party time before tearing herself from the crowd. Not Cheryl, when her eyes adjust to the girl standing above her, arms crossed and expectant.

 

“A song actually,” she replies easily. “But I can do poetry, if you have any requests.”

 

There's an awkward pause, before the girl laughs and drops her arms.

 

“You want to tell me why you're laying in the middle of my parents croquet court, when there's a killer party going on?”

 

“Your parents court?” Betty repeats. “So you must be-”

 

“Veronica Lodge,” she interrupts. “Just moved to town and yes, this is my house, my party, my recreational lawn space or what have you.”

 

Betty shifts to rest on her elbows, rather than jump to her feet, because despite the accusatory tone Veronica doesn't seem to mind that she's out here.

 

“Quite the soiree to introduce yourself,” she answers cautiously. “But I could ask the same of you.”

 

Veronica clucks her tongue.

 

“Saw you sneak out the back door,” she replies. “Thought nothing of it at first, maybe you just needed some fresh air, but when you didn't come back... Well, I couldn't have a new classmate skinny dipping in my pool on night one, could I?”

 

Betty laughs.

 

“That's not really my style.”

 

“Neither are parties, it appears.”

 

“You catch on quick.”

 

“Then why did you come?”

 

Betty sighs, letting her head fall back onto the grass.

 

“Because my attendance was mandatory.”

 

Veronica frowns.

 

“I'm guessing it's because of that frightfully pale girl you showed up with? The one currently dancing on my father's hundred year old oak bar top?”

 

“That sounds like Cheryl,” Betty concedes. “When the Pussycats play, she just can't help herself.”

 

“Still doesn't answer the question of why she brought, excuse me, _dragged_ you here.”

 

Betty's head cranes back toward her.

 

“Getting kind of personal there, Veronica.”

 

“Forgive me,” Veronica shoots back. “Should I be impersonal with the girl who doesn't like my party and is technically trespassing in my garden?”

 

It's a catty comeback, but instinct tells Betty there's no venom behind those claws, unlike Cheryl most days.

 

“She's kind of my-”

 

“Girlfriend?” Veronica interrupts. “Is that what it is? The flashy rich snob dating the quiet reserved one?

 

Betty gasps in horror.

 

“God no,” she deflects. “I was gonna say sister in law.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, my sister and her brother got married over the summer. Eloped, actually. It was this whole, big thing. But she says if we're going to be family, I am not allowed to drag down her social status by mere association.”

 

“Yet here you are, hiding out.”

 

Betty shrugs.

 

“And I'm sure she's going to give me hell for it later.”

 

They're quiet a moment.

 

“So, what is your style?” Veronica asks. “Stars and silence?”

 

Betty hums in response, slightly impressed.

 

“You do catch on quick,” she reiterates. “And yeah, the bustling metropolis that is Riverdale doesn't exactly suffer from excess of light pollution. But you're far enough out to where-” She throws an arm up to the sky. “I mean, look at this, have you ever seen something so beautiful?”

 

Veronica looks upward, finally taking notice.

 

“No,” she offers softly, somewhat in awe. “We don't get skies like this in New York.”

 

Betty pats the spot next to her on the grass.

 

“It's even better from down here.”

 

Veronica hesitates.

 

“It's just grass,” Betty assures. “It won't bite.”

 

“Bite? No,” comes her rebuttal. “Stain? Yes. This dress is worth five thousand dollars.”

 

Betty lets out a whistle.

 

“I bet your shoes are worth just as much,” she tosses back. “But you don't seem to mind standing out here.”

 

The brunette mutters something under her breath, then twists so she can pull the material taut against her legs, and moves to lie as carefully as she can next to Betty.

 

“Wow,” Betty offers. “I didn't even have to dare you.”

 

Veronica huffs.

 

“If you tell anyone I was laying on the ground like some-”

 

“Your secret is safe with me, princess.”

 

Veronica scoffs at that, but stays put.

 

“Now what?” she asks.

 

“Just look up,” Betty answers. “Appreciate the natural beauty of the moment.”

 

Veronica's head turns to her, Betty follows.

 

“Is that what we're doing?” she questions. “Having a moment?”

 

Heat flushes into Betty's cheeks, as her eyes drop to Veronica's lips, also wondering if that's what is happening.

 

“You're really pretty,” she blurts, before quickly turning back to the stars.

 

Veronica chuckles softly.

 

“Looks like I was wrong.”

 

“About?”

 

“You being shy.”

 

You have no idea, she thinks, but doesn't say.

 

Feeling bold Betty reaches over, fingertips sliding along the grass, before finding Veronica's and intertwining them.

 

“I guess we are having a moment,” she states.

 

For nearly a minute, neither girl says a thing, simply holding hands while stargazing.

 

“I do have a request,” Veronica offers up.

 

“Sure.”

 

“That song you were singing, how does it go?”

 

Betty heart beats a little faster.

 

“There's a million stars in the sky,” she sings softly. “And a million cars on the west side highway. Back at home, I didn't feel this free-”

 

She doesn't get to finish the verse, before Veronica shifts into her side, cutting off the words with a kiss. One Betty has little problem returning.

 

“You know,” Veronica starts, pulling away, but teasing a finger along Betty's bottom lip. “I don't think I got your name.”

 

That's ridiculous, she thinks. They've been talking this whole time and she never-oh.

 

“Betty,” comes out breathless. “Betty Cooper.”

 

Veronica smiles, before giving another quick kiss.

 

“Nice to meet you Betty Cooper,” she replies. “I think I'm going to like Riverdale.”

 

Betty nods, wanting desperately to kiss her again, and gathers up all the courage to she has to do so. Veronica hums with approval, moving to cup Betty's face in her hands as the blonde's eyes flutter closed. A free hand reaches to the back of the her head on impulse, the stars still prevalent from behind her eyelids, in the taste of Veronica's lips and beat of her constellation heart.

 

 


End file.
